


Nimiedades

by missginni



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House acaba de resolver el caso de "la enfermedad del espejo". Está aburrido. Necesita algo con lo que entretenerse mientras aparece un nuevo paciente, y Wilson es sin duda el entretenimiento adecuado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimiedades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [le_mousquetaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/gifts).



> Fic escrito para el reto lanzado por **le_mousquetaire** en Halloween de 2009, que rezaba lo siguiente:  
>  _"House/Wilson. ¿Recuerdas el episodio del hombre con la enfermedad del espejo? ¿El que demostró que House era el macho alfa entre él y Cuddy? Puedes agregar las reacciones del equipo al hecho de que Wilson es el que lleva los pantalones y cómo eso explica ciertas cosas para ellos."_
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a su creador, David Shore, y la serie es propiedad de la Fox. Por supuesto, no gano nada con esta historia, que no es más que una divagación en respuesta a un reto concreto.

—Deberías dejarlo ya, House —dijo Wilson, sentado tras su escritorio, mientras escribía el informe de una paciente.

House, de pie junto a la puerta de su despacho, mirando por una rendija hacia el exterior, no le hizo caso.

—¡House! —volvió a decir Wilson, levantando la vista hacia él—. Debes dejar de espiar a tu equipo. Poniéndolos a prueba una y otra vez sólo conseguirás que dimitan.

—¿Qué dimitan? —preguntó, sin volverse siquiera—. Por supuesto, Jimmy, sus aburridas vidas serán mejores lejos de aquí. Quizás hasta puedan ser felices y adoptar a un par de cachorrillos que les babeen encima —volvió su vista hacia él, antes de agregar—. Ahí tienes a Foreman.

—Sabes perfectamente que Foreman no ha tenido otra opción que volver, y eso no lo ha hecho precisamente feliz —lo contradijo Wilson, dejando el bolígrafo apoyado sobre la mesa.

—Foreman nunca será feliz, esté o no en este lugar.

House volvió a fijar su atención en la rendija de la puerta, mientras Wilson suspiraba. Podían tener el mismo tipo de conversaciones un millón de veces, pero siempre tendrían el mismo resultado: House no daría su brazo a torcer y él acabaría rindiéndose. 

—Dejando a Foreman a un lado —le respondió, tratando de volver a centrarse en la conversación—, ¿por qué no dejas de espiar a tu equipo? ¿Qué esperas descubrir, House?

Este no le respondió enseguida, sino que siguió fijándose en la pequeña rendija como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Wilson tampoco dijo nada, esperando, como siempre, una respuesta por su parte, que no tardó demasiado en llegar.

—Ahora que el paciente se ha ido, debería comenzar a ver los efectos que "verse en el espejo" ha tenido sobre ellos —murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Pero siguen exactamente igual. Esta gente desaprovecha las oportunidades que se les ofrecen de conocerse mejor, como si no fuesen más que corderos desfilando al matadero.

—Será por lo mucho que las aprovechas tú...

House se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

—¿Crees que alguien me conoce mejor que yo mismo? Siento decepcionarte, Jimmy.

—Lo que creo es que eres tú el que se aburre ahora que tu paciente se ha curado, y necesitas buscar alternativas de ocio para que tu perversa mente se entretenga.

House lo miró durante un minuto, sin decir nada, y luego volvió a sonreír antes de coger su bastón de encima del escritorio de Wilson, y decir quedamente:

—Tal vez tengas razón. Sígueme.

Y sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta y salió cojeando en dirección al aula donde hacían los diagnósticos diferenciales. Wilson suspiró, resignado, y se levantó de su silla para seguirlo a través del pasillo.

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

―No, Wilson ―gritó House, mientras abría la puerta del aula—, nunca voy a sacarte la basura sólo porque el paciente haya dicho que tu llevas las riendas.

Siete pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el frente del aula. Los nuevos parecían absolutamente sorprendidos, mientras Foreman cerraba los ojos y negaba levemente con la cabeza. Sin duda conocía sus trucos, y no iba a caer en ellos de nuevo.

—¿Wilson lleva las riendas en su relación? —preguntó zorra implacable en voz alta, girándose hacia sus compañeros, en el mismo instante en el que este atravesaba la puerta.

Todos miraron hacia él, excepto Foreman, que parecía intensamente interesado en el informe que tenía delante. Incluso House lo miró, con su sonrisa torcida en la cara que decía claramente "me voy a divertir a tu costa".

—¿Wilson? —preguntó el mormón, inocentemente, girando la cabeza de uno a otro.

James suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras preguntaba:

—¿No tenéis ningún paciente que atender?

—De hecho sí —contestó Foreman desde la primera fila, todavía mirando su informe—. Tenemos un paciente con picos febriles, intenso dolor estomacal, y derrame pleural, que no responde a los antibióticos de amplio espectro que le han aplicado al...

—Ni siquiera Cuddy influye sobre él, ¿y Wilson sí lo hace? —lo ignoró Taub, tan desconcertado como los demás.

Foreman volvió a negar con la cabeza, mientras Wilson comenzaba a bajar las escaleras en dirección a House, que seguía sonriendo siniestramente.

—Deberíais centraros en el paciente y dejar las especulaciones para otro momento —les dijo Wilson, mirando directamente a House—. Si perdéis el tiempo quizás no sobreviva.

—Vamos, Wilson —le contestó Greg, ampliando su sonrisa—, no seas tan fatalista. Los niños quieren saber por qué mamá lleva los pantalones.

Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, mientras sentía seis pares de ojos clavados en él con extrema atención. No le gustaban los juegos de House, aunque siempre acababa enredado en ellos de un modo u otro. Si hubiese sido un hombre listo, haría tiempo que lo habría mandado a la mierda, pero... era House, el rey de los necesitados, y jamás podría dejarlo sólo, al menos no demasiado tiempo.

—¿Qué significarán esas miradas? —preguntó de nuevo Amber, tomando nota cuidadosamente de cuanto pasaba entre los dos jefes de departamento.

—Quizás por eso gana Wilson —contestó Kutner, especulando—, porque no discute con él de viva voz.

—¿Podemos volver al paciente con picos febriles al que los antibióticos...? —comenzó de nuevo Foreman, pero otra vez fue interrumpido.

—Imposible, yo los he visto discutir más de una vez —apuntó Taub, sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Wilson intenta hacerlo entrar en razón y House lo ignora...

—¿En ese caso no sería House quien llevaría las riendas? —cuestionó zorra implacable.

Quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, y Wilson se volvió a mirarlos a todos, tratando de ignorar la arrogante sonrisa de Greg que todavía estaba pintada en su rostro. Lo había hecho a propósito, por supuesto. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían a la solución lógica y quería dejarlo en evidencia...

No iba a permitírselo.

—Los pacientes no esperan por nadie, y sus síntomas no son pequeñas nimiedades —los sermoneó, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida—. Si ese paciente muere recaerá sobre vuestras conciencias y no podréis...

—Eso es —gritó entonces Amber, dejando caer su carpeta al suelo—. Wilson domina a House porque lo deja ganar sus discusiones aquí. Lo que significa...

Se calló de repente, sin atreverse a expresar el final de la frase en voz alta, final que todos leyeron con perfecta claridad: _"Lo que significa que si no gana sus discusiones en el hospital las gana fuera, de un modo tan contundente que le hace tener el control sobre House"_. 

Y todos sabían que había un único modo de dominar tanto a una persona, un único modo de ser el dominante en una relación tan peculiar: el sexo. Todo se reducía al sexo.

Wilson apuró el paso para llegar hasta la puerta, sintiendo cómo el rubor comenzaba a asomar a su rostro, y abandonó la habitación sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

House, por su parte, siguió sonriendo sarcásticamente, retándolos en silencio a decir algo en voz alta...

Ninguno lo hizo. Todos miraban súbitamente interesados las carpetas que tenían delante con los datos del nuevo paciente, mientras Foreman ponía los ojos en blanco antes de volver a hablar.

—El paciente llegó a urgencias con cuarenta y uno de fiebre y...

House se volvió hacia el escritorio, complacido por el pequeño interludio que había tenido lugar. La cara de Wilson no había tenido precio, y el verse descubierto de ese modo lo había dejado en jaque. Era una victoria que House pagaría más tarde, lo sabía, pero en ese momento había merecido la pena.


End file.
